fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the FeaR Universe, in the order which they occurred. 1855 * Lone Star Dakota Chaska Walker was born. 1856 * Black-Dynomite Mason was born. * Lucas Riverwood was born. 1857 * Arnold Shovelski was born. * Jackie Chenoa Achak Moreno was born. 1875 * Lone Star Walker II was born. 1876 * Blackboy Mr. Mason was born. * Akash Jit was born. * Julian Garcia Lopez sir was born. 1877 * Daniel Shovelski was born. 1878 * Kwame Rojers was born. 1879 * Janet Navajo Riverwood was born. 1911 * Julian Garcia Lopez sir moves to the United States from Mexico. * Julian meets Akash Jit. * Kwame Rojers meets the duo. * Julian, Akash and Kwame become wanted by local marshalls. * Mr. Mason meets Dakota Walker II. * Julian gets married to Janet Navajo Riverwood. 1914 * Akash meets Mr. Mason and Dakota Walker II. * Julian Garcia Lopez sir meets Mr. Mason and Lone Star Walker II. 1956 * Mark Lopez is born. 1974 * Mark Lopez graduates Dimworth High School. 1985 * Austin Walker was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. 1986 * Myen Mason was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Matt Gonzalez was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Shavin Jit was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Elijah Lopez was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. 1987 * Nick was born. * Zarek Shovelski was born in Dimworth, San Andreas. * Jackie Moreno was born in the Middle Valley, San Andreas. 1988 * Andrew and Andre Medrano were born near San Fierro, San Andreas. 1989 * Tyler Tam was born in San Fierro, San Andreas. 1995 * Mark Lopez gets hired at Humane Labs for laser research on the secret Railgun. * Tyler Tam moves with family in Liberty City. 1996 * Austin Walker and Myen Mason become best friends. * Nick joins the Faustin Crime Family. 1998 * Mark buys a Buccaneer for Elijah as a project. 2002 * Elijah gets arrested for Vandalizm. 2004 * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Matt Graduate Rivet High School. 2005 * Myen Mason Graduates Rivet High School. * Elijah Reunited with his old group from high school and robs a liquor store. * Reese gets shot by cops. * Elijah's Ingot gets impounded. * Elijah gets a ticket to Liberty City. * Elijah arrives at Francis International Airport. 2006 * Mark quits Humane Labs and Research * Zarek Shovelski Graduates Rivet High School. * Jackie Moreno Graduates Dustport High School. * Elijah buys a Vincent. 2008 * Myen and Zarek's house burns to the ground. * Zarek joins the Lost MC. 2009 * Jackie moves down to Southern San Andreas with family. 2011 * Andre and Andrew fly to Liberty City. * Elijah gets laid off from one of his jobs, requiring him to find roommates to help pay the costs of his apartment. * Austin and Myen move to Liberty City. * Myen and Austin meet Little Jacob. * Myen and Austin meet Nick. * Shavin moves to Liberty City to work with family members in the crime business. * Shavin meets Kojo. * Elijah gets two roommates, Shavin and Kojo. * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo get kidnapped by the Russian Mob. * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo meet Tyler Tam and the Triads. 2012 * Elijah, Shavin and Kojo meet Andrew and Andre Medrano. * Austin and Myen get into a fight and stop talking to each other. * Elijah and Kojo get special training from the Russian Mob. * Myen meets Playboy X. 2013 * Jackie moves out on her own in Grapeseed. * Shavin and Kojo create the Wild Zombies Gang LC. * Crispy Waffless assists the WZG with extra firepower. * Drummerbigd Joins the WZG. * Sargent Fathead joins the WZG. * GTA4 Corpse joins the WZG. * Austin and Myen become friends again. * Kenny Petrovic grows suspicious of the WZG's moves in the city and burns down the clubhouse and accuses them for Arson and possession of illegal weapons, drugs and vehicles to the FIB. * The WZG meets Agent Ross and Agent Garrison of the FIB. * Austin and Myen fly to Los Santos to meet with Martin Madrazo. * The WZG's orders by the FIB to assassinate Kenny Petrovic had failed. * GTA4 Corpse gets killed. * Sargent Fathead gets killed. * Crispy Waffless gets seriously injured. * The WZG leave to upstate Liberty and escape the state via smuggling aircraft. * The WZG's plane lands in North Yankton for refueling and supplies. * The WZG arrives in San Andreas and lands at the Sandy Shores Airfield. * The WZG take over the Liqour Ace store and use it as a temporary hideout. * Kojo goes to Los Santos and meets up with Lamar Davis and his homies. * Kojo forms the BBE Street gang. * Elijah goes to Dimworth. * Tyler flies to Los Santos and meets up with the BBE Street gang. * Elijah and the group get apartments in the city under fake identities. * Elijah fixes up his dads Buccaneer at Beekers Garage. * Martin Madrazo's house has been destoyed (GTA5 Canon). * The group get jobs with Simeon and Gerald. 2014: * Kojo leaves the WZG group. * Tyler leaves back to Liberty City. * Andre, Andrew and Drummerbigd break off from the group. * Shavin and Elijah move to Paleto Bay. * Shavin and Elijah work with Martin Madrazo. * Elijah gets a job at Beekers Garage. * Madrazo pairs Shavin and Elijah with Myen and Austin. * Matt Gonzalez meets the group. 2015: * Madrazo picks the four to take on a set of heists. * Madrazo introduces Lester Crest and Agent 14. * Trevor Phillips meets the four. * Elijah, Myen, Austin and Shavin take on the Pacific Standard. * A jewelry store in Los Santos has been robbed (GTA5 Canon). * Trevor kills Johnny, Terry and Clay of the Lost MC (GTA5 Canon). * Trevor finds out that Michael is living in Los Santos (GTA5 Canon). * Elijah and Shavin form the Wild Zombies Gang in Las Venturas. * The Four get tracked down by the FIB. * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Myen get sent to Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * Elijah, Shavin, Austin and Myen get released from Bolingbroke Penitentiary at the exception of the FIB. * The Bank of Paleto Bay has been robbed by three men in armored suits (GTA5 Canon). * Zarek leaves the Lost MC. * Lamar requires the help of the four with local gangs and Lowriders in trade for assistance in the criminal enterprise. * The Maze Bank Tower of Los Santos has been robbed by Trevor, Michael and Franklin (GTA5 Canon). 2016 * Myen, Austin and Elijah create Saints Row Enterprises. * Austin travels outside of the United States to make deals with businesses. * Zarek forms the LS Death Riders business. * Elijah buys Pacific Autos. * Shavin fakes his death and disappears. * LS Death Riders and Lost MC mayhem causes Saints Row Business in Sandy Shores to stop. * Elijah meets Zarek. * Austin meets Zarek. * Myen Reunites with Zarek. * Zarek cuts ties with Saints Row. * LS Death Riders business burns down. * Zarek Joins Saints Row. * LS Death Riders is reformed. * Elijah meets Jackie. * The FIB meet Zarek. 2017 * Austin gets captured by the Santa Blanca Cartel in Bolivia. * FIB send Elijah, Myen, Zarek and Jackie on a rescue mission and to neutralize the threat. * Austin is rescued and Santa Blanca has been pacified. * Agent 14 gets back in contact with Saints Row about a few underground bunkers to manufacture weapons and armored vehicles. * Myen requests a foreign loan sum of 8,000,000$ from Austin. * Elijah begins the Saints Row Ballistics and Special Vehicles division for manufacturing weapons and armored vehicles for Saints Row. * Ron gets in contact with Saints Row about the smuggling business in the Los Santos county area with a collection of classic bomber airplanes and new prototypes from Fort Zancudo. * The FIB allow Ron take over Fort Zancudo and give Saints Row special permission to smuggle drugs in there secretly.